The Original Blonde Bad Boy
by simplydoitbest
Summary: Tristan transfers to Yale,and again sees his Mary.Romance Trory with flashbacks.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls! or anything else in any of the following chapters!

Summary: It's Rory's freshman year at Yale and she gets a surprise from a certain blonde boy.

Rory was getting coffee one the way back to her dorm room.

Rory: Large coffee please. She said as she handed the vendor her money.

The vender handed her the coffee and she turned around to find the biggest surprise she has ever had in her entire life it was...Tristan.

Tristan: Well Mary still addicted to coffee I see. He said with a smirk spread across his face he was so happy to see her.

Rory was so excited to see him after all these year she jumped into his arms and gave him the biggest hug ever. He couldn't believe it, Rory Gilmore in his arms he never wanted to let go.

Tristan: Wow Mary if I knew I would get a welcome back like this I would have come back a lot sooner.

Rory: What are you doing here?

Tristan: Well I transferred from Princeton... shouldn't I be asking you the same question I thought you were Harvard bound?

Rory: Yeah well this was closer to my home... my mom so you know.

Tristan: So what happened in Chilton after I left?

Rory: Well Paris had to fill in for Romeo,wipe those thoughts right out of your head now it was for a grade! I was valedictorian and Paris gave me all the statistics of former valedictorian failing in later life. But believe it or not I missed you Tristan.

Tristan: Awww Mare I didn't know you cared. He said with the same old smirk he had every day in high school. She still brought out the high school version of him.

Rory: Yeah and I see your still the same old Tristan...she saw his body tense up like...like he was ashamed of himself. "And I wouldn't want it any other way."She saw him smile it was so long since she had seen him smile.

Tristan: So how is Bean?

Rory: _Dean_ is out of the picture... for good.

Tristan: So DuGrey any women in your love life serious or are you still the player you were in high school?

Tristan: No and no no no no. he chuckled slightly at remembering what he was like in high school.

Rory: So no.

They both laughed neither of them had ever noticed how good they were for each other.

Rory: so you wanna see Paris?

Tristan: Paris she is here?

Rory:actually she is my roommate and my best friend were looking fo a new roommate right now so she'll be at our dorm scaring...I mean interviewing some candidates.

She stood up and stretched out her hand for Tristan he took it and stood up.

Rory: come on Bible Boy.

Tristan: Bible Boy?

Rory: come on slow poke.

A/N like it? review and tell me next chapter coming up.


	2. Chapter 4

A/N : thanks to all the reviewers! Keep um coming! Thnx sry for the confusion i added the wrong chapter to the wrong story pay not attention to ch. 2!

Rory and Tristan arrived at Rory's dorm room

Rory: ok hold on I wanna surprise her. Rory opens up the door to see Paris on the couch, while Tristan waits behind the door.

Paris: you know I feel that sharing a name with that fake blonde bimbo is having an affect on me I suddenly wanna buy a dog that fits in a purse and die my hair blonde.

Rory: ok Paris no more simple life besides I have a surprise... are you ready. Rory opens the door revealing Tristan.

Paris: oh my god ! Tristan What are you doing here?

Tristan: I transferred to Yale ! and again I should be asking you the same question you to were Harvard bound.

Rory: oh he didn't see the C SPAN freak out

Tristan: huh?

Paris: nothing!

Rory laughs and Tristan just gives a confused look.

Paris: so do you live on campus?

Tristan: um well I 'm actually still looking. Know if anything's available?

Paris: well were looking for a roommate. As she said this she saw Rory practically choke on her coffee.

Tristan: (whispers to Paris) ahh I see she is still the same Mary.

Paris : yes complete with the Bambi eyes.

Rory: you know I can here every word your saying.

Paris: Tristan what ya say?

THE END

Will Tristan move in? Review please!


	3. Chapter 5

A/N : im sorry for the confusion with the chapters ! I have no clue what happened but Im glad you guys like my story so again sorry so just pay no attention to chapters 2&3.

So chapter 3:

Tristan : uh well yeah I guess I could move in with you guys... that is if it's ok with Mary over there.

Paris: come on Rory this way we won't be stuck with some stranger.

Rory: Ok fine but there has to be rules ok... ummm in the communal room you must were clothes.

Tristan: Ok mare no nakedness in the communal room... but don't blame me if you regret that decision. He smirked and watched her eyes form into glare as she blushed, he missed seeing her blush.

Paris: yes I don't have to interview any more people, I swear you think at Yale an ivy league college would have an intelligent person to room with.

Rory: rant, Paris rant.

Tristan: ahhh does she do that a lot?

Rory: yupp. Same old Paris.

Tristan: same old Paris.

Rory: I'm gonna go take a shower.

Tristan: need company mare?

Rory: in your dreams Bible Boy! Sh said with a smirk of her own now.

Tristan: every night Mary! He laughed, he loved being around her he loved himself around her. Paris saw the look in his eyes and knew he was still in love with her.

Rory went into the shower and as soon as Paris heard the water she pounced on Tristan.

Paris: so how long have you been in love with since sophomore year or was there a break in the pattern?

Tristan: what?

Paris: how long have you been in love with her? Paris said with a knowing look.

Tristan: is it that obvious? Do you think she noticed?

Paris: yes and, no she is so oblivious and innocent you will probably have to spell it out for her.

Tristan: yeah well I think I have to work on friendship for awhile.

Paris: well could you speed it up a bit because she is kinda dating this huntzburger guy, and he is so not good for her, I know you are good for her Tris.

Tristan: I wouldn't worry about him, and Paris you've come a long way from screaming your head off at me in high school.

Paris: yeah well as long as you get her away from him you'll be a hero in my book. I gotta get to class but see ya later roomie.

Tristan : yeah I got class to, bye.

THE END

you like it review! next chapter coming up!


	4. Chapter 6

A/N: sorry but I tried to delete chapter 2&3 but it aint happening! thnx to all the reviewers ! ( whose comments I liked )

chapter 4:

1 week after Tristan moved in

Rory and Tristan were walking to get some coffee, and Logan noticed them, laughing and the _guy_ she was with seemed to be pretty comfortable putting his arm around her.

Logan walked up and kissed her while she was under Tristan's arm. He backed up.

Logan: hey ace . What's up?

_Tristan: ACE_

Tristan: so MARY you want a large coffee I assume.

Rory was about to say yes but Logan cut in.

Logan: who's Mary?

Tristan: she's Mary.

Logan: no her name is Rory.

Tristan: well you know her name but you still called her ACE.

Logan: so? He said angrily.

Rory cut in before any bloodshed, besides the red would totally clash with her outfit.

Rory: so everyone know my name you guys just choose not to you it ok. Logan this is Tristan, Tristan, Logan.

Logan: hi. He said bitterly.

Tristan: yeah hi.

Logan: so how do you know ACE here.

Tristan: oh well she was madly in love with me in high school. He said jokingly which Logan completely missed. Tristan didn't care.

Rory: yeah you wish.

Tristan: yes I do. They both laughed, while Logan scowled.

Tristan: yeah well MARE I got class but I'll see you back at our dorm. And with that he left with a smirk knowing Logan wouldn't like her rooming with him. That guy was going to make this easy for him, and he knew it.

TBC


	5. Chapter 7

A/N thanks to all the reviewers and no I won't be adding dean or jess to this story but I might start work on a JR fic soon not sure opinions?

Chapter 5:

Logan: he is your new room mate?

Rory: yes what's the problem?

Logan: what's the problem! What's the problem?

Rory: yes I do believe that was my question. What's the problem?

Logan: what are you suddenly Janet on threes company?

Rory: Logan I've known him since I was sixteen, it's no big deal.

Logan: oh so your going to tell me that there is nothing going on there.

Rory: yes I am is that a problem.

Logan: did you date him? kiss him?

Rory: no! And...once. She mumbled into her sleeve.

Logan: oh so you expect me to believe you two never went out. Oh come on Rory I saw the chemistry between you two.

Rory: were just friends that is it . Oh and by the way since when are we exclusive? I'm just friends with Tristan but even if I wasn't why would it matter to you?

Logan: because I don't want you dating anyone else.

Rory: oh but you can?

Logan didn't answer. That was the last straw for Rory.

Rory: your pathetic Logan. Goodbye.

Rory walked back to her dorm, and for the first time in a while she felt like her old self. She loved that feeling.

She got back to her dorm to find Tristan he was sitting on the couch reading.

Tristan: hey I'm sorry if I caused any trouble. I didn't mean to honestly. He lied but it was for her own good.

Rory: no you didn't, you actually helped really.

Tristan: hey how about we rent a movie tonight while Paris is out with her Princeton man? You know as friends.

Rory: yeah that sounds great actually. Just let me hop in the shower real quick okay.

Tristan: yell if you need any help in there.

Rory: and again I must say in your dreams. She said with her eyes glaring.

Tristan: and again I must say every night Mare. He glared back playfully.

TBC

review please next chapter the search for the perfect movie!


	6. Chapter 9

A/N: I'm so glad you guys like my story! Review please!

Chapter 6

The video store

Tristan: so Mary what movie do you want to rent?

Rory: I have the perfect movie!

Tristan: just no chick flicks ok?

Rory: awww Trissy's not sensitive?

Tristan: haha very funny. They both laughed as they turned the corner. As they turned the corner they saw Logan kissing some blonde.

Tristan noticed how upset Rory got just as Logan looked up at her.

Rory: you really didn't care about me at all did you ? And with that she turned the corner to get out of there.

Tristan stepped up and punched Logan in the face. He knocked him out cold.

Tristan: you really had no idea what you gave up.

Tristan didn't know what movie Rory wanted to watch so he picked up his favorite and went back to the dorm. To find a very upset Rory.

Tristan: that guy doesn't deserve you Ror.

Rory: thanks but your just being nice.

Tristan: no I'm not your great, and he doesn't deserve you. With that he saw her wipe her eyes and smile. He loved her smile.

Rory: so I see you got a movie what did you get.

Tristan: well I didn't know what you were going to pick so I went with my favorite. He pulled out Wille Wonka and the Chocolate Factory.

Rory: oh my god Tris that's what I was going to pick it's my all time favorite! She leaped over and gave him a hug.

Tristan: see Mare you can't keep you hands off me you don't need that other guy I'm all you need.

Rory: you know your absolutely right.

And then at just the right moment he was waiting for he...

TBC sorry for the cliff hanger but I gotta leave you guys in suspense at least for one chapter! I'll update soon though promise! P.S. even faster if you review!


	7. Chapter 10

A/N : thanks to all the reviewers ! and thanks to the people who like the "labeling thing"

and to the few who don't ...tough! I'm trying to make the chapters longer and updates spread out more for you guys ne way review and tell me what you think!

Chapter 7

_and the at just the right moment he..._

Popped in Wille Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. They both watched the movie and when Rory sang along with the oompa loopmas Tristan almost fell off the couch laughing.

Rory: alright time for bed. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Thanks Tris.

Tristan: you know I'll do anything for you Mary. He smirked which quickly turned into a smile .

Rory walked to her bed and fell asleep.

Meanwhile Tristan's heart was still beating a mile a minute form that kiss. He awoke from his daze and went to bed.

Rory had a dream that night she was at a wedding. Her wedding! Tristan was the groom! She quickly hopped out of bed.

Rory: phone. Phone were is the phone.

She found the phone underneath some magazines and quickly dialed the phone

Lorelai: this better be an emergency if not I'm killing you.

Rory: mom!

Lorelai: Rory?

Rory: yes your precious baby girl.

Lorelai: well what do you want?

Rory: ok I'm freaking out here!

Lorelai: what? Why?

Rory: ok so you know bible boy, E.T., spawn of Satan?

Lorelai: Tristan? Chilton Tristan?

Rory: yeah that's the one.

Lorelai: yeah so what about him?

Rory: well he is our new room mate and me and Logan broke up, and Tristan was really nice, and he defended me and there was a bazaro battle of the nicknames, and he was so nice ,there was junk food, and Wille Wonka and the Chocolate Factory, and the dream, the dream with the wedding, my wedding, with the dress, flowers, Chocolate cake, and...

Lorelai: ok honey breathe ok ... breathe. Ok so you and Logan broke up ok and, bazaro battle of the nicknames you need to explain.

Rory: ok well I was getting coffee with Tristan and the Logan came and he called me ace and Tristan called me Mary and they were like fighting over the nicknames.

Lorelai: ok so Wille Wonka and the Chocolate Factory?

Rory: I was upset over Logan so Tristan rented and we watched it and the I had the dream I was at my wedding and Tristan was the Groom!

Lorelai starts to laugh.

Rory: what? What is so funny?

Lorelai: you finally fell for the king of Chilton.

Rory: what I have not fallen for him... have I?

Lorelai: I actually think that you've past fallen and going on sprung.

Rory: oh my god ! How did this happen ?

Lorelai: don't expect me to tell you.

Rory: well what do I do?

Lorelai: ask Tristan I don't know his fantasies.

Rory: mom!

Lorelai: well he is hot!

Rory: yeah he is isn't he.

Lorelai: yeah so can I go back to sleep now or do I have to keep teasing you about how you fell for the king of chilton, head over heals and will soon be saying ohh Tristan I love you.

Rory: bye now.

Rory hung up the phone and little did he know who was listening on the other side of the wall.

TBC

A/N : so what do you think review!


	8. Chapter 11

A/N: thanks to the reviewers! This chapter was done and ready on Friday but my internet connection was down! What can I say? Here is the new chapter! Hope you like it! And as you can see chapters 2&3 have finally been deleted no more confusion! Yay!

Chapter 8

There he was, lying in bed. Tristan had heard the whole conversation between Rory and her mother. She liked him, Rory Gilmore his Mary finally fell for him. Now there was the question the questions of all questions, What does he do now? He could tell her that he knows , but that could backfire she could get embarrassed and freak out. But then what would he do? And then it hit him the perfect thing element of surprise sure it had it's chance of failure but then again so did everything else he managed to think of that night. And there was a lot of them, he was up till 6:00 A.M.! Just the he heard the shower turn on he knew it was Rory, and he decided that it would me know or never. 10 minutes passes by and he heard the water shut off and he get changed and then he heard her making coffee. He took a couple deep breathes and off he went. He saw her with her back turned to him, he went over and spun her around to face him.

Tristan: morning Mary! Tristan leaned in and passionately kissed her. And much to his surprise she kissed back more fiercely then he was. Both desperate for air they broke apart.

Tristan: no tears that's a good sign. She laughed remembering their first kiss at madeline's party.

Rory: you forgot no running, that's a good sign to. She leaned in to kiss him. This felt so right.

Tristan: so am I a better kisser then Huntzburger?

Rory: much. She saw him smirk she loved that smirk..

Rory: ahh yes and now your giant ego won't be able to fit through the doorway.

Tristan: yeah well that giant ego comes with my charming personality, and good looks... although I believe that the word used last night was hot.

Rory: how did you...

Tristan: thin walls and a let's just say that I didn't get much sleep last night.

Rory: oh... so you heard everything? Including the part about me finally falling for the king of Chilton?

Tristan: well no.

Rory: oh good.

Tristan: yeah but you see Mary you forget one thing you just told me.

She glared at him playfully. He put on his usual smirk.

Tristan: I told you Mary that you would eventually fall for me.

Rory: yeah I must be out of my mind.

Tristan: I told you not to fight it I mean think about it all that time we spent in high school we could've been together but nooooo!

Rory: urghh the size of your head right now I'm surprised your not tipping over.

Tristan grabbed her hips and pulled her close to him and kissed her.

Tristan: so Mary do I finally get to add a magdalen to that name of yours.

She glared at him again

Rory: do you really think you can break that habit of yours?

Tristan: No and any way you will always be my Mary.

Rory: oh really?

Tristan: yes really. You will always be my Mary no matter what. He smiled not smirked, but smile.

Rory: you should do that more often.

Tristan: do what?

Rory: smile.

Tristan: you like my smile Mary?

Rory: yeah bible boy I like your smile.

Tristan: yeah well I bet that it's not the only part of me you'll like. He smirked as he watched her blush. He loved it when she blushed, it reminded him of the first time he saw her.

_Flashback:_

_Teacher: ahh Mr. Dugrey I hope your grandfather is feeling better._

_Tristan: much better sir. Tristan said, bored._

_He was walking back to his seat when he saw her, a Mary for sure, but he still didn't know her name. He took the pen out from behind his ear and eyed her up and down, he made her blush._

_He sat down in his seat and leaned up to his friend and said..._

_Tristan: who's that?_

_John: new girl._

_Tristan had his new conquest but she quickly became so much more to him._

_END FLASHBACK_

_TBC _

_Review please!_


	9. Chapter 12

A/N: thanks to all the reviewers! Here is the next chapter hope you like it!

Chapter 9

Tristan and Rory are getting ready for class.

Tristan: ok Mare I gotta go. He leaned in and kissed her.

Rory: alright, can you meet me for coffee?

Tristan: yeah around 3:00?

Rory: it's a date. She leaned in and gave him a quick kiss, and walked out the door.

Tristan was sitting in his Lit. Class but got distracted, he felt someone's eyes on the back of his neck. He turned around to see Logan, a very angry Logan. The professor had just finished his lecture and people were heading for the door. Tristan got his books and attempted to get up but was blocked by Logan.

Tristan: what?

Logan: what do you mean what you stole my girlfriend!

Tristan: I didn't steal your girlfriend you were stupid enough to not even let her become your girlfriend.

Logan: you know what I mean, listen I know a lot of people I heard you and ace are together now.

Tristan: no.

Logan: what do you mean no?

Tristan: I'm with Mary now.

Logan: haha very funny.

Tristan: look what do you want?

Logan: like I said I know a lot of people, I now know that you were the high school version of me.

Tristan: still waiting for a point here?

Logan: no point to that one just letting you know how much power I have.

Tristan: shaking in my seat over hear, let me tell you.

Logan: you stole a girl from me you hurt my rep. Do you expect me just to let you get away with that?

Tristan: you didn't even care about her, she would have saw that eventually, so why do you even care, why did you date her in the first place?

Logan: oh come on it hasn't been that long for ya has it pal? She was a conquest, nothing more.

Tristan: I think it's time you move before I do it for you.

Logan: oh is that a threat .

Tristan: yeah I think it is.

Logan: yeah I'll go but this isn't the last of me. See ya later king of chilton was it? Logan left and Tristan stood up.

Tristan: I really hate that guy.

Logan went back to his dorm and put his plan into motion. He took his " little black book" out and found just the number he was looking for.

Logan: hey Stacey, yeah it's Logan, I need you to do me a favor.

TBC

review and tell me what you think!


	10. Chapter 13

A/N: again internet connection is down, but chapter was ready! Oh well. Here's the next chapter.

Chapter 10

Stacey: you know Logan just because She'll be mad at him doesn't mean She'll come running to you.

Logan: oh and you don't think I know that, It's over I've lost interest but that doesn't mean I can't screw up his chances with her.

Stacey: isn't this going a little out of your way just to get back at some guy, and may I point out that it wasn't entirely his fault.

Logan: well then who's fault was it.

Stacey: you idiot! Yours!

Logan: mine?

Stacey: yes yours, you told the girl that you could date her, and whoever else you please, but she couldn't! You don't see how that is why she won't see you any more, and that she actually found a guy who cares about her.

Logan: so I guess your telling me your not going to do this for me.

Stacey: yeah I think that's what I'm saying, the only chance that your getting a girl to do this for is if she has half a brain. Bye Logan.

Logan gave up. He had gotten told of by so many girls that night. He had to find a new plan.

He thought for the rest of the night, he thought of starting rumors, but he doubted that Rory would believe any of them. He thought of bribing professors to give him bad grades, but that was a little risky. He thought that his brain would work better in a few days, that and he just got tired of thinking that night. Little did he know Tristan was just as mad at Logan for hurting his Mary, and he had his own plan for getting even with the "King of Yale".

The next day Tristan "accidentally" bumped into Logan in the courtyard.

Tristan: fair warning Huntz, apologize to Mary.

Logan: what were you dropped on your head at an early age or something, no way!

Tristan: fine, but I did warn you.

Tristan had a plan of his own, and unlike Logan's his would work. Unlike Logan Tristan knew a lot about women. He knew that Logan had dated a lot of women, and a lot of them at the same time. Without them knowing of course. Tristan dated a lot of women, at the same time too, but he knew a lot about women. He knew that girls had a lot of friends and their friends had friends, and in "girl wold" news traveled fast. All he had to do was mention Logan's cheating on multiple women, to a couple of women he knew that have dated Logan. And before he knew it he wouldn't be able to get another date on campus ever again. He mentioned it to a few women in his Lit. Class and then by his next class he overheard a girl telling every girl in the class. By the next week he saw Logan get shot down twice! He was such a woos that he took a " break" and wasn't coming back until next semester.

2 days later

Rory had just walked into her dorm finding Tristan making her coffee.

Tristan: here Mare.

Rory: oh my god, you are a god there erecting the statue of you tommorrow.

Tristan: well I sure do Know the way to your heart don't I..

Rory: that you do, oh and that reminds me when you meet my mom this weekend, just don't let her scare you.

Tristan: yeah well I'll just lay on the charm.

Rory: no! No no no no no no.

Tristan: so no?

Rory: ok here are the rules...

Tristan: rules? Are you serious?

Rory: very, don't call her mam.

Tristan: so what do I call her ?

Rory: Lorelai, ok two If you bring her coffee she love you forever.

Tristan: why I'm shocked.

Rory: ok and if you meet Luke and he doesn't like you, don't feel bad he hasn't liked any of my boyfriends, not dean...

Tristan: well I'm liking this guy already. He playfully smirked at her.

Rory: yeah you two share that trait, he didn't even like Jess when I started dating him, and he was his nephew.

Tristan: calm down geez no more coffee for you.

Rory: aghhh I'm gonna behead the statue now! You never deprive a Gilmore girl of her coffee.

Tristan: I wouldn't dare Mare... I might get my head chopped off for real.

Rory: oooh he's a fast learner to, I gotta get a shower before the infamous Friday night dinner. She leaned down and gave him a quick kiss before hopping in the shower.

TBC

NEXT CHAPTER FRIDAY NIGHT DINNER! Review please!


	11. Chapter 14

A/N: again chapter was ready internet wasn't! Review please.

Chapter 11

Lorelai and Rory are driving to Friday night dinner.

Lorelai: so how are things with spawn of Satan?

Rory: good, I think he's looking forward to meeting you this weekend.

Lorelai: so... can I have some fun with him, you know scare him.

Rory: I'll say no but you will any way so what's the point.

Lorelei: ahh you know me all to well.

Rory: that I do.

They pulled into the driveway and braced themselves for _Emily._ They rang the doorbell and came inside.

Emily: Rory, how nice it is to see you. Emily took Rory under her arm and lead her into the pallor, leaving Lorelei alone.

Lorelei: I'm fine mother how are you... She walked into the pallor also.

Emily: so Rory how is your love life?

Rory: excuse me?

Lorelei: mom, hello just pounced on her there didn't ya.

Emily: well I'm just curious, after she hasn't mentioned anything so how am I supposed to know?

Rory: umm it's ok Grandmom I am actually seeing someone.

_Long pause_

Emily: well who, who is he.

Rory: oh... Well he name is Tristan Dugrey.

Emily: Dugrey, oh we know the Dugrey's .

Lorelai: well that's just grand.

Emily: Lorelai.

Lorlai: sorry. Lorelai then took a giant sip of her martini.

Emily: oh well he has to come to dinner, is tomorrow ok?

Rory: oh well. Rory pleaded for help from her mother.

Lorali: oh ummm mom maybe it's a little sort notice ya know.

Rory: yes... yes short notice.

Emily: well one of you could have told me earlier and then it wouldn't have been short noticed but now it is so you both have to deal with it tomorrow it is.

Lorelai: but mom.

Emily: not buts it's final.

2 hours later Rory was back at her dorm searching for Tristan.

Rory: Paris... Tristan... where's Tristan.

Paris: in the shower geez what are you smoking? your going a mile a minute here. Just the Rory heard the water shut off, she rushed into the bathroom, with her hand over her eyes.

Rory: put a towel on cause I have to talk to you.

Tristan: are you sure Mare?

Rory: Tristan!

Tristan: ok, ok you can open your eyes now. What's up?

Rory: you have to meet my Grandmother.

Tristan: so what's with the freak out?

Rory: did you not hear me! You have to meet my Grandmother!

Tristan: ok I'm still not seeing the reason for the freak out here.

Rory: oh the freak out is because you have to meet Emily and the judgmental conga line that goes around in her head on a daily basis.

Tristan was getting a headache from this particular rant. So he did the only thing he knew to make her shut up, he kissed her. He pulled away and said...

Tristan: ok calm down. It's no big deal. So I meet your Grandmother, you already gave me the rules for your mom this weekend so I'll just follow them.

Rory: no! No no no no no no ! Exactly the opposite, pour on that Dugrey charm of your's, enough that it'll make me puke but she'll love it, you may risk my mother taunting you for the rest of your life, but it's the only way you'll survive _Emily_

Again with the headaches, again he stopped her the only way he knew how, then pulled away.

Rory: ok rant over now, I need some coffee. She ran into the kitchen to get some leaving Tristan in the bathroom.

Tristan: oh yeah cause your really lacking in the caffeine department right now.

TBC

Review please!


	12. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore girls!

A/N: **ok here is the deal the reason for the slow update is partially because of a research paper that I have to do, but the main reason is because of the total of 15 Reviews from all last four chapters combined ! Please Review or I'm not motivated to right more!**

Chapter 12:

Tristan and Rory are driving to diner at the Gilmore's with Lorelai.

Lorelai: So here's the deal bible boy if you survive this dinner, you will be a god in my book.

Rory: uh huh mine too! Rory cut in.

Lorelai: yeah we'll be like your groupies. Then they said in unison... Ohhh Tristan we love you Tristan!

Tristan: ok I really need to increase my coffee intake to keep up with you two.

Lorelai: he's a wise on that one.

Rory: yeah he's almost as good as me.

Tristan: I take that as high praise Mary.

Rory: you should being compared to me is priceless.

Tristan: oh look and she's humble too.

_Flashback:_

_TRISTAN: You know what these are? (holds up two tickets) _

_RORY: They look like tickets. _

_TRISTAN: To PJ Harvey. _

_RORY: Wow, you have good taste. I'll give you that. _

_TRISTAN: You're into PJ Harvey, right? _

_RORY: Yeah, how'd you know? _

_TRISTAN: Why, I'm all knowing. _

_RORY: How Godlike of you. _

_TRISTAN: One of these is for you. _

_RORY: Oh, I don't think we should go to a concert together. _

_TRISTAN: Reason? _

_RORY: It would seem like a date. _

_TRISTAN: Well it would seem like a date because it would be a date. _

_RORY: I can't date you Tristan. _

_TRISTAN: Well I give you permission. _

_RORY: And on that humble note._

_END FLASHBACK_

Lorelai: ok you two are officially to sweetly sickening for words.

Tristan: I think we should take that as a compliment.

Rory: Yeah I think we will.

They pulled up to the Gilmore's and stepped out.

Lorelai turned to Tristan and said...

Lorelai: ok you are about to enter the closest thing to hell that there is on earth.

Tristan turned to Rory and said...

Tristan: does she always act like that.

Rory: only when she's awake.

TBC

REMEMBER TO REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore girls!

A/N : thanks to the total of 14 reviewers of the last chapter , I would still like more but hey you like my story so what else can I ask for? Right? Any way her's the next chapter remember to review!

Chapter 13

Rory rang the doorbell and the maid answered.

Lilly: Mrs. Gilmore is in the living room however, Mr. Gilmore was called away on business.

They all walked into to the room and saw Emily.

Emily: Lorelai, Rory it's lovely to see you, and I believe this is Tristan.

Emily held out her hand for Tristan to shake but instead he stepped up and kissed it.

Tristan: well Emily you sure do brighten up a room with that smile of yours.

Tristan could hear Lorelai and Rory laughing under their breathe, he was never going to live this down.

Emily: my, my ,my you are quite the charmer young man.

Tristan: why thank you.

Emily: well I'm afraid that the maid got her time mixed up a little so we'll have to skip drinks and go right into the dinning room.

Emily was the first into the dinning room, followed by Lorelai allowing Rory to poke fun at Tristan a little.

Rory: what's gonna be your next line a few ballots of you light up my life.

Tristan: yeah I knew I was never gonna live this night down.

Rory: oh, oh or how about you complete me.

Tristan: oh I'm so glad that I'm entertaining you tonight, maybe I should go on Leno.

He leaned into kiss her but was interrupted by Emily's voice.

Emily: well come along you two or it'll get cold.

Tristan and Rory sta down.

Tristan: this looks like a lovely meal Emily.

Emily: oh yes we just got a new chef.

Lorelai: yeah mom this is great.

Rory: uh huh delicious.

Lorelai: so were is dad?

Emily: oh what else than traveling for that company.

Tristan: were is Mr. Gilmore? Europe?

Emily: Oregon.

Rory: sounds like fun.

Lorelai: it is if he gets a hooker.

Emily: Lorelai!

Lorelai: sorry.

Emily: and we have company.

Lorelai: it was just a joke mom geez!

Tristan: oh it's alright Emily besides the man would be crazy to cheat on you.

That one earned him a very funny look from Lorelai.

When dinner was over they walked out to the car.

Rory: Tris, you were great in there thank you so much for doing that.

Tristan: no problem Mare.

Tristan leaned in and kissed Rory.

Rory: oh God , I just hate the feeling in there when I bring a guy it's more judgmental then usual

Tristan hardly ever heard Rory use the word hate it brought back bad memories for him.

_FLASHBACK_ :

_TRISTAN: So I'm a little tired of this game. _

_RORY: What game? _

_TRISTAN: Are we meeting there or what? _

_RORY: What are you talking about? _

_TRISTAN: The concert's tonight. _

_RORY: Well I hope you and the empty seat next to you have a lot of fun. _

_TRISTAN: I'm started to get a little irritated here. _

_RORY: So am I. _

_TRISTAN: What are you mad about? _

_RORY: You've been telling everyone that I'm going to this thing with you. _

_TRISTAN: Just a couple. _

_RORY: You told Paris. Paris and I had just started getting along and now she hates me again. _

_TRISTAN: Well, the damage is done. You might as well go to PJ Harvey with me. _

_RORY: Never never. I am never going anywhere with you ever. _

_TRISTAN: You know, these tickets cost me a fortune. _

_RORY: They cost your daddy a fortune. _

_TRISTAN: I don't even know anybody else who's even into this stupid guy. _

_RORY: PJ Harvey's a woman. _

_(Tristan grabs Rory's books) _

_RORY: What are you doing? _

_TRISTAN: You'll get them back when you agree to go with me. _

_RORY: You're pathetic Tristan. Keep the books. I'm leaving. (Sees Dean in the parking lot) Dean? (Walks towards him) Dean. What are you doing here? _

_DEAN: I'm leaving. _

_RORY: Don't go. _

_DEAN: I shouldn't have come. _

_RORY: No wait. _

_DEAN: I feel like an idiot. _

_RORY: Why? _

_DEAN: 'Cause I come all the way out here and I see you with him. That's just great. _

_RORY: No, Tristan was just . . . _

_DEAN: I don't care. _

_RORY: No listen. _

_DEAN: He's got your books Rory. _

_RORY: But he took them and wouldn't give them back. Please just tell me why you're here. _

_DEAN: I don't even know. _

_RORY: Yes you do. _

_DEAN: 'Cause I thought you . . Forget it. _

_RORY: No say it. _

_DEAN: I thought you were trying to talk to me. _

_RORY: Oh. _

_DEAN: I mean, you came to my house. _

_RORY: That wasn't me. _

_DEAN: It was you. _

_RORY: It must've been someone that looked like me. _

_DEAN: My sister recognized you from the pictures in my box. _

_RORY: In what box? _

_DEAN: The box of stuff I have of us. Pictures and letters and everything from you. _

_RORY: You have a Rory box? _

_DEAN: And what was going on at the town meeting, all that stuff about writing a song? _

_RORY: I don't know what I was talking about. _

_DEAN: That had nothing to do with me? Well I must have imagined it all then. Your boyfriend's waiting. _

_RORY: He's not my boyfriend. I hate him._

_That was the worst feeling Tristan had ever experienced in his entire life, he never wanted to hear her say that ever again._

_END FLASHBACK._

_TBC_ REMEMBER TO REVIEW!


	14. whatever chap this is

A/N: sorry for the long update wait I've been sick, so here ya go.

Chapter 13

Tristan, Lorelai, and Rory are all driving back home from dinner at the Gilmore's.

Lorelai: so Tristan how are you liking Yale.

Tristan: oh it's great, the best part about it was seeing my Mary though, and it came as a surprise because her and Paris were both going to Harvard... I'm still a little surprise Paris picked Yale over Harvard.

Lorelai: oh! He didn't see the CSPAN freakout!

Rory: nope Paris made me promise not to tell him.

Lorelai: well I didn't promise

Rory: mom..

Lorelai: well I'll at least tell him how it ended.

Rory: go to town.

Lorelai: it ended with pack your chastity belt your going to harvard!

Tristan: wow. So she didn't get in?

Rory: nope.

Tristan: wow.

Rory: yeah that's what she thought too.

Lorelai: yeah apparently Rory was the biggest virgin in the world because she got in to both.

Rory: MOM!

Rory's face turned bright red as she saw Tristan's old high school smirk come out of his face.

Tristan: oh come on Mary we gave you that name for a reason.

Rory: there was no _we_ you started the whole Mary thing.

Tristan: well I am a trendsetter aren't I.

Rory: yeah you're a regular trail blazer.

Lorelai: hey all I know is that she never told me that you look like the younger version of Brad Pitt.

Rory: because if I told you ,you would have accused me of liking him.

Lorelai: which you did and now do.

Tristan: see Mare I told you you'd cave in eventually.

Rory turned to her mother and said...

Rory: see what you give me to deal with now I have to shrink his head back down to normal to fit him through the door.

Tristan: yes but then there's more of me to love.

Rory: true.

Lorelai: ok now that was so sweat and gross that it gave me a tooth ache.

Rory: hey !

Lorelai: sorry, geez! Romeo back there didn't have any problems with it.

_FLASHBACK:_

_TRISTAN: Here's to my love. Oh true apothecary, thy drugs are quick. Line? _

_PARIS: Thus with a kiss, I die. How hard is that to remember? _

_TRISTAN: Thus with a kiss, I die. Right. And then I kiss he, right? _

_PARIS: Yes. You say 'Thus with a kiss, I die.' Then you kiss her and die. Why are you smiling? You think this is a joke? The performance is tomorrow. _

_TRISTAN: Wait, tomorrow? Oh my God. I totally missed it the first 47 times you said it. _

_PARIS: I warned you. I am not going to fail this because of you. I will replace you with Brad in a second. _

_BRAD: Oh, dear God, no. _

_RORY: Can we just get through the scene? _

_MADELINE: Please. _

_PARIS: Fine. But yell line once more and you're out. Start memorizing. _

_TRISTAN: Oh true apothecary, thy drugs are quick. Thus with a kiss, I die. _

_PARIS: What? _

_TRISTAN: Well, it's just, with this being our last kiss and all, it makes me think about our first kiss. You know, at the party. _

_RORY: What? _

_PARIS: Lie down, you're dead. _

_LOUISE: We all are. _

_TRISTAN: You remember the kiss. In Act 1 at the Capulet's masked party? _

_PARIS: What about it? _

_TRISTAN: Well, I was just trying to think of something that would make this kiss as special as that one. _

_RORY: Tristan. _

_TRISTAN: I thought she could cry. _

_RORY: What? _

_PARIS: She's dead. You're dead, lie down. _

_TRISTAN: Yeah, but that's the beauty of it. No one would expect her to cry. _

_DEAN: I would. _

_TRISTAN: You know, funny you should say that… _

_RORY: I need to take five. _

_PARIS: You know what? Let's all take five. That way you can all cancel whatever plans you had tonight because we are staying here until we get this right. _

_Brad pulls out his cell phone _

_LOUISE: Who could you possibly be calling? _

_Rory walks over to Dean _

_DEAN: He is unbelievable. _

_RORY: Dean, I really need you to leave. _

_DEAN: What? _

_RORY: The play is tomorrow, and it's fifty percent of my grade, and you standing there staring at Tristan, it's like a challenge or something. _

_DEAN: Well, I don't like the way he's messing with you. _

_RORY: I don't like it either but we have to get through this scene and we can't get through the scene with you standing there. So, Dean, please. _

_DEAN: Fine. Call me later. leaves _

_TRISTAN: Now I noticed you didn't cry when you kissed him. I'm starting to feel a little insecure. _

_RORY: What is wrong with you? _

_TRISTAN: Whoa, I think I liked you better comatose. _

_RORY: I thought you weren't going to say anything. _

_TRISTAN: Did I say that? _

_RORY: You make it impossible for anyone to be nice to you. No wonder you had to join our group. Anyone who's actually suffered through the experience of going out with you would absolutely know better. _

_TRISTAN: Gee, I really wish we could continue your analysis on how pathetic I am. Unfortunately, I have to meet some friends. _

_PARIS: Where are you going? Where is he going? We're not finished! Hey, I'm the director here! Tristan! _

_BRAD: Tristan, come back! The only person who didn't yell for him to come back was the one he would've come back for_

_TBC please review!_


	15. again watev chapter it is

A/N: thanks to all the reviewers, I mostly get the lines form the show off of memory or check all the dvd's of the show I have but you can also get the at chapter this is I lost track oh well here it is

Rory and Tristan have the dorm all to themselves, Paris went to the mountains with Jamie.

Rory sees Tristan reading a book and goes and jumps on his lap.

Rory: hey. She leaned in and kissed him.

Tristan: well that's the best good morning I've ever gotten. He said with a smirk.

Rory: can we stay in and watch movies tonight.

Tristan: that depends what movie it is. She leaned down and started kissing him.

Tristan: what movie? He said while picking her up.

Rory: the power of myth.

Tristan: no. no way no more.

Rory got up and grabbed his arm and gave him the bambi eyed look.

Tristan: Maryyy.

Rory: please please please!

_FLASHBACK:_

_TRISTAN: Hey Mary. _

_RORY: And it just keeps getting better. _

_TRISTAN: Oh you look sad. _

_RORY: I'm fine. _

_TRISTAN: Bad grade? _

_RORY: I have to go. _

_TRISTAN: You know what Mary, stopping her see I can't figure out why we're not friends. I think it's because I make you nervous. _

_RORY: I think it's because you can't learn my name. _

_TRISTAN: Do you have a boyfriend? _

_RORY: None of your business. _

_TRISTAN: Is that a 'no'? _

_RORY: Is there no one else at this school you can bother? _

_TRISTAN: See, I think you like me, you just don't know how to say it. _

_RORY: Oh boy. _

_TRISTAN: What are you doing Friday night? _

_RORY: I'm busy. _

_TRISTAN: What, you gotta be back at the convent by 5. _

_RORY: Please please... please leave me alone. _

_TRISTAN: Well...since you said please steps aside Later...Mary. _

_End flashback_

Tristan: ok compromise.

Rory: I'm listening.

Tristan laughed.

Tristan: I drive you up to stars hollow, we get some of Luke's food and have a movie night with your mom, since we don't have any classes tomorrowbut any thing but the power of myth.

Rory: that sounds good to me. She leaned in and kissed him. But my mom's not gonna be there she went to New York for something with the inn.

Tristan: well then we have the house all to ourselves don't we Mary.

Rory: yea which means you can sleep on the couch. She quickly said forcing the smirk of his face. Just kidding.

Tristan: yeah you know you can't resist me Marewe'll leave after my last class ok.

TBC please review! next chapter stars hollow, a certain confrontation in the market, and a secret from the past that Tristan helps Rory get over


	16. once again watev chap this is

A/N: thanks to all the reviewers although it is a very small amount of people! Any way here is the next chapter.

Whatever chapter this is again I lost track.

Rory and Tristan arrived in stars hollow.

Rory: thank you so much fro bringing me here, I miss it sometimes ya know?

Tristan: yeah I know. He reached over and rubbed her check.

Rory and Tristan are walking hand in hand to Lukes.

Rory: I love you.

Tristan: I love you to Ror.

Rory: call me Mary. She smiled at him.

Tristan: wow ok I never would have thought I would hear those words come out of your mouth.

Rory: yeah well...she leaned in and kissed him.

As they were walking to Luke's they noticed that it was closed a sign on the door read gone fishing.

Tristan: oh well we can just get massive amounts of junk food. Were's the market?

Rory quickly tensed up. She looked like she had just seen a ghost.

Tristan looked her in the eye.

Tristan: what's wrong Mary?

Rory: nothing I think we can just um get pizza that's enough right.

Tristan: your saying no to junk food? Ok what's goin on?

Rory: he still works there.

Tristan: who? Who still works there?

Rory: Dean! Dean still works there I don't wanna go in there I don't wanna see him.

Tristan: ok woe slow down.

Rory: we were at this party we had broken up he got drunk and he got into this fight and I tried to stop him but he grabbed my wrist and he broke it.

She quickly broke down in tears and clung on to Tristan.

Rory: he wouldn't leave me alone I tried and he was so mean I had never seen him like that. He called me names he yelled it was horrible and all I could think of was that I'm a failure, look at who I pick I mean I pushed you away when I should have been pushing him away.

Tristan: It's ok he can't hurt you any more I won't let him, come on we will get a ton of movies, ok you go get the pizza , and I'll get the massive amounts of junk food he's probably not even in there.

They both got up and Tristan headed for the market. Were he saw none other than bag boy he couldn't believe that he hurt her, he hurt Mary, He hurt **_his_** Mary.

Dean: what are you doing here?

Tristan: I'm here with my girlfriend.

Dean: oh so the girls up in Hartford got sick of you.

Tristan: no the girls here got sick of you, and how you treat them.

Dean: what are you talking about?

Tristan: I'm here with Rory.

Tristan stepped closer to Dean looking him straight in the eye.

Tristan: If you ever lay a hand on her again I'm gonna hurt you, and with that he walked out, he hated that guy ever since the first time he saw him.

_FLASHBACK:_

_TRISTAN: You know, we haven't met. _

_DEAN: No, we haven't. _

_TRISTAN: I'm TRISTAN. _

_DEAN: Ah, yes we have. _

_TRISTAN: What are you talking about? _

_DEAN: Rory's mentioned you. _

_TRISTAN: Oh yeah? _

_DEAN: Yeah. I wouldn't get quite so excited about it. _

_TRISTAN: Oh, why, did she say something mean? _

_DEAN: She said you're a jackass. _

_TRISTAN: Really? _

_DEAN: Actually, no, Rory doesn't use words like that. I embellished a little. _

_TRISTAN: Oh so you're the big strong protector? Little princess needs a protector? _

_DEAN: What's your problem, man? _

_TRISTAN: Nothing. Just don't like your girlfriend, that's all. _

_DEAN: Really? Doesn't look that way to me. _

_TRISTAN: I don't really care how it looks to you. _

_DEAN: Hey. You got in my path, not the other way around. _

_(Dean starts to walk away. TRISTAN steps in his way.) _

_DEAN: You're kidding right? _

_TRISTAN: Why, are you going somewhere? _

_DEAN: Get out of my way Dristan. _

_TRISTAN: Oh, aren't you clever. _

_(Rory steps between them.) _

_RORY: Hey, what's going on? _

_TRISTAN: Nothing. Just getting to know your boyfriend here. _

_DEAN: It's going really well, don't you think? _

_TRISTAN: Oh yeah. We're just about to build a clubhouse. _

_RORY: OK. Well I hate to break up the party, but we should go. _

_TRISTAN: Oh, why? Little girl's got to be home? _

_DEAN: Stop. _

_TRISTAN: No, I think you two make a very cute couple. Is your horse and buggy parked outside? Got to get home for the barn raising? _

_DEAN: Let's go. _

_(Dean and Rory start to walk away. TRISTAN steps in front of Rory. Dean shoves TRISTAN. People around them stop dancing and start watching the two guys.) _

_DEAN: What the hell do you think you're doing? _

_TRISTAN: OK, you will not push me again. _

_DEAN: Are you seriously trying to act tough? You're wearing a tie for God's sake. _

_TRISTAN: Outside! Now! _

_(The music stops abruptly.) _

_DEAN: I'm not fighting you. It'd be like fighting an accountant. I'll call you when I need my taxes done. _

_(TRISTAN lunges for Dean. It takes a few other boys and a man to separate them.) _

_DEAN: You don't want to fight me TRISTAN! _

_TRISTAN: Why not? _

_DEAN: 'Cause I'll kill you, idiot! Come on, Rory, let's go. _

_(As Rory and Dean walk away, TRISTAN breaks free from the people holding him back. Dean turns around and gets in his face.) _

_DEAN: You will not come near her. Ever again._

**NO, YOU'LL NEVER COME NEAR HER AGAIN NOW THAT I'M HERE.**

TBC REVIEW PLEASE!


	17. FINAL CHAPTER

A/N: Thanks to all the reviewers! I'm sorry to say that this will be the last chapter of this story, yes I no sad, but I will be writing more trorys so keep a look out! Here it goes the final chapter in Just Like Old Times.

Tristan and Rory have been together for 7 months now, it is there anniversary.

Tristan: so you are free tonight because I have a surprise for you.

Rory: yeah I'm driving up to stars hollow today but I'm all yours after that.

Tristan: good I like having you all to myself Mary. He leaned in and kissed her.

Rory: so were are we going?

Tristan: ahh nice try it's a surprise remember.

Rory put on a pouty face and gave him the Bambi eyes.

He remembered the first time she gave him the pouty look.

_FLASHBACK:_

_RORY: Excuse me Tristan, can I talk to you for a second? _

_TRISTAN: to his friends I'll meet you guys later, okay? they walk away I'm all yours. _

_RORY: I need to talk to you about something serious. _

_TRISTAN: Serious, huh? I'm intrigued. _

_RORY: Dean's coming to rehearsal tonight. _

_TRISTAN: Wow, are you sure they can spare him? I mean, what if there's a run on baked beans? _

_RORY: Can you just shut up for five seconds, please? Thank you. Look, as I said, Dean is coming to rehearsal tonight, and I'd like to ask you to promise that you won't say anything to him about what happened. _

_TRISTAN: What happened? _

_RORY: At the party? _

_TRISTAN: At the party? _

_RORY: Tristan! You and me, at Madeline's party? You had just been kicked to the curb by Summer, and I found you sulking on a piano bench, and I sat down, we talked, and then…we kissed. _

_TRISTAN: That was you? _

_RORY: You know what, forget it. _

_TRISTAN: Hey, Rory. _

_RORY: There is no point in talking to you. I knew that, yet I tried. Won't happen again. _

_TRISTAN: You don't want me to tell Dean that we kissed. _

_RORY: By George, I think he's got it. _

_TRISTAN: Okay, if that's what you want. _

_RORY: It is. _

_TRISTAN: Although, he's gonna find out anyway. _

_RORY: What? _

_TRISTAN: Well, come on, you know that when we kiss on stage, it's gonna be pretty obvious that it's not the first time. I'm a good actor, but I can't hide that kind of passion. _

_RORY: using the pouty look with the Bambi eyes,Look, things are really good for me and Dean right now, and I don't want anything to mess that up. Especially not something that meant nothing at all to me and I wished had never happened in the first place. _

_TRISTAN: So things are going good for you too, huh? _

_RORY: Yeah, they are. _

_TRISTAN: Good, that's good. _

_RORY: So what do you think? You just took those out. _

_TRISTAN: Well, I changed my mind. _

_RORY: Are you all right? _

_TRISTAN: Yeah, I think somehow I'll recover from the great romance between you and the Beave. _

_RORY: A lot of stuff's been going on with you lately, huh? _

_TRISTAN: Meaning? _

_RORY: Just, you know, the car thing, the suspension thing, a lot of drama. _

_TRISTAN: Well I get bored easily. _

_RORY: Just doesn't really seem like you. _

_TRISTAN: And you know me now? _

_RORY: I know you don't get suspended for stupid pranks. _

_TRISTAN: I pulled stuff like that before I knew Duncan and Bowman, all right? _

_RORY: Well, if you did, you didn't get caught. You're getting caught a lot. _

_TRISTAN: Your point being? _

_RORY: Maybe Duncan and Bowman aren't the best people to be hanging out with. They're not as smart as you Tristan, they don't have what you have going for you. They… _

_TRISTAN: You know, I'm gonna have to bail before we get to the whole hugging part. And ask your boyfriend to remind me when it's coupon day, okay? _

_END FLASHBACK_

Rory walked into Luke's dinner over to Lorelai.

Lorelai: hey mini me!

Rory: hey mom.

Lorelai: you ready for your big date with Jr. Brad Pitt.

Rory: yea I'm a little nervous though you know.

Lorelai: aww honey why?

Rory: because when it comes to anniversary celebrations I don't have the best track record.

Lorelai: aww sweetie don't do that.

Rory: do what?

Lorelai: base everything on that one dinner with well you know who with.

Rory: I know I'm just being silly.

Lorelai: everything will be okay, Tristan really loves you I can tell.

Meanwhile Tristan was doing some planning.

He left a note on Rory's bed laid out with a baby blue dress and matching shoes. The note read:

_Mary, _

_Meet me at the old theater on 7th Street._

_Love,_

_Bible Boy_

Rory came into her bedroom and read the note aloud, after that she got dressed she wore her hair straight with the right side pinned back, and went to meet Tristan. She had no idea how they were going to see a movie here, it had been closed for about 3 years. While she was driving her thoughts wondered to the last time she saw Tristan in high school.

_FLASHBACK:_

_TRISTAN: Can't. _

_PARIS: What? _

_TRISTAN: Actually, my dad had me pulled out of school. He… Paris walks away … and is she unhappy. _

_RORY: What do you mean he had you pulled out of school? What happened? _

_TRISTAN: Nothing. Just ticked the old man off, that's all. _

_RORY: By doing what? TRISTAN, come on, tell me. _

_TRISTAN: I got in some trouble. _

_RORY: Trouble involving? _

_TRISTAN: Involving Duncan and Bowman, and Bowman's dad's safe. _

_RORY: Oh no. _

_TRISTAN: I mean, Bowman had a key. It was supposed to be no big deal. And the crazy silent alarm kicked in. _

_RORY: You broke into Bowman's dad's safe? _

_TRISTAN: Yes. _

_RORY: Stupid. _

_TRISTAN: Yes. _

_RORY: Well, okay, you can apologize and you can put back the money and you can explain that, I don't know, you were going through something. _

_TRISTAN: I was, I was going through his safe. _

_RORY: Why would you do this? _

_TRISTAN: I don't know. I guess that's something I can ponder at military school. _

_RORY: Military school? _

_TRISTAN: The police are letting our parents handle it, and in my case that means military school in North Carolina. _

_RORY: I don't know what to say. _

_TRISTAN: Well, I imagine you're overwhelmed with the relief in knowing that soon I will be gone. _

_RORY: I'm so sorry. _

_TRISTAN: Well, I'm a big boy. I can handle it. _

_RORY: There's nothing you can… _

_Tristan's dad calls him from down the hall _

_MR. Dugray: Tristan, come on. _

_TRISTAN: I gotta go. So, I might kiss you goodbye but, uh, your boyfriend's watching. Take care of yourself, Mary. _

_SHE REMEMBERED HOW MUCH SHE WANTED HIM TO KISS HER HOW MUCH SHE HAD WISHED SHE HAD THE GUTS TO KISS HIM. But she just watched him walk out of her life and she was so thankful that he walked back into it._

_END FLASHBACK._

She got out of the car and walked up to the old ticket booth, she found a cup of Luke's coffee with a note attached to it.

_Mary,_

_Meet me inside._

She walked inside to find Tristan, and Willie Wonka and the Chocolate Factory playing on the old theater screen.

Rory: Tris...

Tristan: Mary just listen for a second ok... I don't want you to get freaked out or anything but I just want you to know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you and that you have the control form here on... ok whenever you want it to happen.

Rory was speechless, her heart was racing as he got down on one knee.

Tristan: Mary will you marry me? He opened up the box to reveal a diamond ring engraved were the word's _Bible boy loves Mary._

Rory started to cry but she managed to choke out...

Rory: yes! and she jumped into his arms

_**THE END**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW ONE LAST TIME!**_


End file.
